


One More Night

by jurandathedreamer1



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, History (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurandathedreamer1/pseuds/jurandathedreamer1
Summary: When you're about to get married, your husband-to-be allows you to do whatever you want with whoever you want. You were going to stay faithful, but then your ex-lovers show up one by one...





	1. Kyungil

When you're about to get married, your husband-to-be allows you to do whatever you want with whoever you want. You were going to stay faithful, but then your ex-lovers show up one by one...


	2. Your First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungil was so young when you had dated, it seemed like forever ago. Turning up at your door in a suit, he looks better than ever.

Kyungil was so young when you had dated, it seemed like forever ago. Turning up at your door in a suit, he looks better than ever.


End file.
